herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tim "The Toolman" Taylor
Tim "The Toolman" Taylor is the minor antagonist and protagonist on Home Improvement. He is the anti-hero of the show. He and his best friend and assistant Al Borland run a tool education and do it yourself show called Tool Time. Tool Time is a local show in Detroit where Tim and Al demonstrate all different tools and projects on the show. Tool Time is sponsored by Binford Tools. History Tim Taylor used to be a tool salesman for Binford right after he graduated from college at Western Michigan University. He also got an honorary doctorate from his university. Mostly his trademark and catchphrase is his grunts. Mostly his recurring gag on Tool Time, where he introduces Al and gives him middle name jokes. Mostly he makes fun of him, mostly his beard, his weight and his mother. He always demonstrates a lot of tools, mostly Al tries to warn him not to use a dangerous tool. His other catchphrase was is More Power. He is married to Jill and three sons Brad, Randy and Mark. He is also car collector and his hobby was buying old cars and restoring them or building them. His first car he built was 1933 blue Ford roadster convertible. It took him three years to build in the series. He sold the car to Doug O'Brien who owns a pizza chain. Doug's father owned a 1933 blue ford roadster convertible and he sold it to pay for pizza oven for Doug to start his business. Tim found a beaten down 1946 ford convertible. It took him nearly 3-4 years to get it done. But it wasn't finished yet and it was officially done in 1999. With Mark's video he directed that pays a homage to Grease 1978. Tim is a die hard Detroit Lions, Red Wings and Pistons fan. He also loves monster truck shows and car shows. Tim's Antagonistic side and Misdeeds *Tim usually makes fun of Al's weight, beard and his mother on the show. *Tim usually destroys anything with any tool they demonstrate even when people warn him. *Tim is very sexist and chauvinistic a lot of times. *Tim is a macho jerk. *Tim usually goes overboard in projects and fixing things when people tried to warn him. *Picks a fight and challenges his rival Bob Vila as the number one tool guy in the world. Tim's good deeds *Tim usually shows remorse every mistake he makes when he talks to Wilson about it. *He is a good husband to Jill and a good father to his sons Brad, Randy and Mark. *He does apologize when he goes to far and sexist. *When the new owner Bud, wants him to fire Al. Tim fights really hard to keep Al. *He cares about Al and helps him out a lot of times when he has problems. They have a brotherly friendship. *He takes building and restoring cars very seriously Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Mischievous Category:Arrogant Category:Antagonists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Egomaniacs Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker